His Selfish Act
by queenofcruel
Summary: He Lost His Best Friend Due To One Selfish Act...Now He's Left To Pick Up The Pieces...Updated 11.14.06...Fox.TheRox.Ethan Martin.Alternate Reality.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_**A/N: I had this idea but, who the characters are I'm not sure, it could possible be a Therox fic or maybe even a Kayguel, because in some ways it relates to Fox and Theresa and in some ways it related to Kay and Miguel.**_

The rain began to pour, today would be forever buried in his brain. Today his best friend…his only true friend had been laid to rest. He shuttered to think of her being placed in the cold, dark, lonesome ground.

Lord knew how she hated the dark. Every since he'd known her she feared the dark. Even worse she hated to be alone. He remembered her once telling him that her greatest was being alone, but now he knew that she'd be alone for all eternity.

He remembered the night vividly She'd called him, needing him desperately, it was raining much like it was now at that very moment. She'd need help getting back to the other side of town. She'd practically begged him for help, he was so consumed in another woman. Another woman who hardly knew he was living. He remembered how she tried to act big, saying "Never mind, it's not raining that hard, I'll be fine."

"I'll be fine.", but she wasn't fine she was dead. 'Dead', that word was like a 200 ton bolder being dropped on his heart. _'Dead'_, meant, that he never see her again, that he'd never hear her speak his name, that he'd never hold her again, that he'd never be able to get lost in her eyes again. All that was left now was the what ifs…What if he'd went to her ? What if he'd been a better friend…What if could turn back the hands of time. What if could bring her back. What if couldn't restore the empty void in his heart.

He looked at the sky for answers but, couldn't find no absolution. Why'd God have to take her of all people ? She was a decent human being, yes she'd made her mistakes, just as everyone does. But, she'd finally got her life back on track. She had a decent job, a place of her own and she was the best mother anyone could ask for… her child who looked so much like her would have to grow up with out a mother, with out know how great of a mother she was, and that was all his fault, if only he'd went to her drove her home, made sure she was secure. But, he didn't, now he would pay. She would be forever in his dream, haunting him, making him regret his decisions.

**_A/N_** **_2: Plz review and tell me what you think, who does this story reminds you of ?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Fox Crane sat in the cold room, it seemed like the only time he found peace was when he was in the dark it seemed to calm him, it had ever since her death, she was his one true friend.

"Fox?", he heard her from a far. "Fox, hey I've been looking all over for you.", he turned to her, Whitney Russell the one woman he had thought he loved.

"Whitney.", he uttered, he hadn't seen her since the night his world had turned upside down.

"I'm sorry.", she told him, he turned away from her.

"What's there to be sorry for? I mean, I'm not the person who needs your sympathy, she does. She is dead all because of me.", Fox told her.

"Fox come on it's not your fault, Theresa was stubborn. She was headstrong, she never…."

"I left her alone, I left her to be with my mystery woman.", he watched her look at him with confusion.

"Your mystery woman?", she asked, scooting closer to him.

"Did I stutter?", Fox asked.

"Oh My God, Fox am I your mystery woman?", Whitney asked.

"Yeah, you are.", he tone was angry, bitter. "I left her for you, a woman who is in love with my best friend."

"Fox I…"

"You know what I was a fool, she loved me. I mean in her own ways she cared for me. She cared for me unlike no one else could or ever will."

"Fox…", she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't touch me.", he jerked away from her. "Don't you dare touch me."

"Fox, you are hurting."

"Yeah, I am."

"Fox, please don't try to push me away, don't push your friends away."

He laughed bitterly. "Friends? The only friend I had is dead."

"Fox, that ain't true…"

"Oh really? Whitney, you don't get it, she cared for me and trusted me to keep her safe, but I didn't. I left her for you, I left her in a raging flood to make sure you were okay. She had nobody, her mother is dead, her brothers had to take care of Sheridan and Charity and Beth."

"Fox, you didn't know she would wreck."

"Well, I'm sure she would have been there for me if the roles were reversed."

"Yeah, but…"

"She's dead because of me."

"Fox don't blame this on yourself, Theresa should've been…"

"With me, I should have took care of her. I same as throw her in that high water, I same as held her head under till her last breath came and went."

"Fox, please…"

"Whitney, please just go…"

"Fox…"

"Whitney, damn it let me be."

"okay, but please call me, don't shut me out."

"Bye, Whitney.", he got up and walked her to the door.

"Fox…"

"Bye.", he pushed her gently out the door.

He sighed and placed his head in his hands and for the first time in along time he cried. He cried for her, for her precious son, for himself and the greatest loss of his life the loss of the one person who was by his side through thick and thin.

"Fox…", he heard his youngest brother call, Theresa's son.

The little boy quickly ran into his room. "Fox?", the little boy exclaimed, running to his bed. "I miss mommy.", the boy began to weep.

"I miss her too.", Fox told the boy, Ethan Martin, lay down.

"Can I stay with you?"

"You got it, buddy.". Fox told him, laying down beside the boy.

"Can you read to me.", he asked, looking up at his older brother. "Mom always read to me, it' helps me sleep."

Fox laughed softly. "Yeah, but I uh, I might be bad at this.", he opened the book up and began to read.

_**A/N : I decided to add a few things to the plot, which a lot of you know I started this over a year ago, let me first say in this story Theresa was never pregnant with Ethan and Gwen's baby, therefore there's no Ethan being raped, also as you read earlier, Pilar is dead. Also this story is going to be a tear jerker, it deals with how one mistake haunts poor Fox to death and how he finds the strength to move on through her son.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Fox sighed, he knew this couldn't be real, every fiber in his being told him so. "Theresa?", he finally was able to manage to speak.

"Yes, Fox, it's me…I'm here.", she told him

"How, Theresa how is this possible? You're - you're dead, I saw you buried…there's no way for you to be here?", Fox told her.

"Fox, I - not even death can keep us apart.", Theresa told him, cupping his face in her hands.

"Theresa, no, you're dead and it's all because of me, because I was selfish and looking out only for myself…Theresa, I should have came to you, I should have - Oh God, I would have done so many things different…but, I can't…you're gone from me forever. Your son will never see his mother again, you're…", he began.

"Fox, what's done is done.", she told him. "So, let's not talk about the past or the future. Let's concentrate on the here and now.", Theresa told him.

"But, Theresa if I had only…", Fox began.

"Fox, you can't undo what has happened. So, don't beat yourself up over it…now, Fox I need to ask you a favor…", she began.

"Ok, but first…Theresa, I - I need to tell you something, something that I should have told you along time ago…", he breathed, then continued. "Theresa, I love you I guess I always have, since the moment I climb into your bed that night, and you let out that God awful scream."

"I know, I knew you did. Fox, I love you too…I guess I was too caught up in my fantasy world that I had created, that I didn't see what I had right in front of me and I let my one and only true love go, it's too late now, but, Fox. You can do one thing for me.", she stop and drew in a deep breath. "Take good care of my son, I have a feeling that someone is out to bring him harm and…"

"Theresa, I won't let nothing happen to your son.", Fox told her.

"Thank you.", she smiled up at him. "I know I can count on you."

"Yea.", he replied. "But, I let you down when you needed me the most. I killed you, I killed the woman I love."

"Fox, what about Whitney? Don't you love her, isn't she your mystery woman, your soul mate?", she asked.

"No, I told you once, we're kindred spirits you and I. We were meant for each other.", he told her.

"Fox…I - I have to go.", she told him simply, then he watched as she began to fade into the darkness.

"Theresa, don't go. Don't leave me, Theresa! I love you don't leave me.", he screamed, trying desperately to hold on to her. "God, please don't take her, I swear I'll do right by her, I'll never abandon her like I did that night. She'll never….", she was gone.

"I'll be back.", he heard a little whisper in his ear, then he felt his eyes snap open.

It was a dream, she had came to him in a dream. She had came to say good-bye.

_'Good-bye?'_

Something that he'd never been to good at, but then he remembered her last words I'll be back. What did she mean by that? Was she going to come back to him, or would she only come back to him in a dream? "Theresa, I promise you nothing or no one will hurt your son.", it was then he heard a big commotion in the hall way.

"Damn it Rebecca, the boy's been through enough as it is. Is it really necessary for him to be sent off amongst strangers?", Julian asked.

Rebecca's eyes narrowed. "Yes, all he is annoy me memory of that money grubbing Taco-sita. And, it would in my Gwennie's best interest as well as a great benefit to her marriage, if the little brat was gone out of all our lives.

"What's going on out here? Would you two keep it down, you're going to wake Ethan Martin.", Fox told them, he looked from Julian to Rebecca and back again.

"Fox, what are your thoughts on boarding school?", Rebecca finally spoke up.

"What do you mean?", Fox asked, then as if someone had hit him clear across the head it dawned on him, Rebecca was going to send Ethan Martin away to boarding school, and there was no way in hell he was going to let her. He wouldn't have his brother, Theresa's son suffer what he had. But, most importantly he wouldn't break his promise to Theresa. "Oh, no you don't. Ethan Martin stays put, do you hear me?"

"But…Julian, is his father and he has all say, not you and if you get in my way I'll…", Rebecca began.

"Rebecca, how do you think judge Riley will react to Julian trying to kill Sheridan and Luis numerous times, or the fact that you blackmailed him into marrying you or the fact that you and Gwen sent the letter to the tabloid or…", Fox began.

"I've heard enough…", Julian began.

"That's only the beginning, I have enough on the both of you to make it where you'll never see the light of day again so…", he was cut of by Rebecca.

"Why don't you just have the little bastard?"

"What do you mean?", Fox asked.

"I'll give you custody of Ethan Martin, but in exchange you must…", Julian began, but stopped with hesitation.

"Take him and neither of you ever return.", Rebecca told him.

"With pleasure, this town and this family has caused me and the people I love enough heart ache and Ethan Martin will be blessed to have never know how screwed up his family is. I guess, you're abandoning Ethan Martin, just like you did me. But, guess what he's got a father, he's got me as his father. And, unlike myself, he'll never have to look at his father - me, as a failure.", Fox told him.

"Get out of my house, from this day forward you are dead to me.", Julian told him.

"I always have been, you abandoned me when I was a kid, for what? So, you could live the high life? So, you could screw women, and care on like some common cad? And, mother, she did every bit as much as you did. All, I ever was, was the spare.", Fox told him, with that he was gone.

_**A/N : What do you, think? I'm gonna try something totally different with this story, this is more a Fox story then a TheRox one, even though I'm gonna through in some TheRox, but mostly it's gonna be about Fox and EM.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

_**A/N: I know its been quiet awhile, but, I always felt this story had so much potential but, life got busy but, this is one story I want to continue.**_

"Ethan Martin.", he whispered he didn't want to wake the child but, Fox knew it was now or never he had to get away, he had to take 'his son' and leave, funny how in a few short minutes he had become a father._ 'Maybe this time you've really got in over your head.'_

"Fox, what's - mommy, where is she?", Ethan Martin began. "she told me to - she said to listen to my father, but, I don't -"

"It was - you must have been dreaming but, we - Ethan listen we, got to leave, it's - something happened here tonight and it's not safe here for us no more buddy, you trust me right?", Fox asked, Ethan Martin nodded. "Good now, come on let me pack you some clothes and get some of my stuff, we don't have much time.", Fox sighed as he made his way to the nightstand and began to pack some of Ethan Martin's clothes, he knew he didn't have much time before, Rebecca would call the police to get them removed, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Stay right here and pack some clothes okay.", he turned and went outside the door.

"What are you still doing here?", Julian asked simply. "I told you to get out."

"Give me 15 minutes, I - I got to take my stuff.", Fox replied, turning to go back in the room.

"Take a damn rag from this house and I'll have you arrested, all the things in this house is Crane property.", Julian told him.

"Oh My God, are you freakin' serious.", Fox asked, of course he was serious.

"Try me.", Julian challenged. "Also, I've frozen all your accounts, you will have to work for what you get in life from this day forward."

"My God, is your whore that important? You're not only throwing me out, we're talking about a seven year old child here, he's your biological son. How could you? You're colder hearted then grandfather ever could be."

"Foxworth, I told you to get out, now get out!!!", Julian exclaimed. "Son, it's time that you learned to be a man.", Fox laughed,"Ha, you call yourself a man I suppose?", Fox asked, "since when have you ever been a man and stood up for what you believed in, since when have you valued your children above your whores? But, I'll tell you one thing I - I don't want nothing that this family's money helped buy.", with that he turned and left Julian in the hall.

"Ethan, we - we can't take nothing with us, we - we got to leave.", Fox told him, he stuck his hands in his pockets, all he had was a mizzly 600 dollars. '_How in the hell are we going to even get to where we're going on 600 dollars, lord help me, cause, I'm in over my head.'_

"But, I want to take my stuff bear mommy bought me.", Ethan Martin told him. "Please."

Fox sighed how could he tell the boy that Julian was being such a bastard. "Stick the bear under your coat and zip it all the way up and run as fast as you can to my car, don't stop no matter what, okay buddy?", Ethan Martin nodded, then he did as Fox had told him, then they both quickly left the room.

"Foxworth, that car it's Crane property.", Rebecca told him, meeting him at the garage.

"You - ", he held his tongue, he could say what he wanted to in front of Ethan Martin. "You know what it's my name that's on the title and I'll do what I want with it.", he turned to Ethan Martin. "Come on buddy, let's go."

"My God, you'll pay Fox Crane, I swear you'll pay.", Rebecca screamed after him as he drove off.

"Where are we going?", Ethan Martin asked, as they pulled off down the road. "Why was she screaming at you, Fox what's going on?"

"I...",_ 'The truth Fox, tell him the truth.'_, he remembered how it felt growing up and being told lie after lie and he didn't want to tell the kid a lie but, the truth would kill him. "Ethan Martin, Rebecca is an evil woman, she - she and Julian wanted to send you off to this awful place and when I told them no way and we had an argument and well buddy, I - I...I told them that I would become your dad and take you and leave rather then, send you away by yourself.", he knew that made absolutely no sense. 'Lord help me be a dad to this kid and not be a total screw up.'

"So you're my daddy?", Ethan looked at him like he had grown another head. "I - I thought Julian was...and what about Ethan?"

"Julian is your real dad and Ethan he was your temporary dad and I'm your new dad.", Fox replied, '_God this kid was going be so confused. '_

"Oh cool, so you're my new dad.", Ethan replied. "Do I have to call you dad?"

"No, if you're not comfortable with calling me dad then don't.", Fox replied. "I don't want you to call me daddy till you're ready."

"Okay, so where are we going?", Ethan Martin asked, as he lay his head back against the car seat.

"Well, to be honest I don't know, I thought maybe Chicago or maybe LA, but, I really don't have all that much money so, my first priority is to get a job, now I will be home to get you from school, so I'll probably work like from like 7 to 3 or something like that, but, don't you worry buddy cause, I will never abandon you and after a while we're get used to where ever it is we go...I'm leaning more and more towards Chicago, we can watch the Bulls play, how does that sounds, we can go to a live game or if you prefer baseball we can go watch the Bears, which do you prefer basketball or baseball?". he turned to Ethan Martin he was fast asleep. "My God, you're wore out ain't you buddy, he took his coat and threw it over Ethan Martin, he himself was exhausted but, had to get out of Harmony before he stopped and got a hotel room but, there was still the fact that he had no money. _'God please, I can't let this little boy down he's had so many disappointments in his life already.'_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Fox sighed as he pulled up to the 24 hour 7/11, he was close to empty, he was amazed by just how much gas his prized sports car took he hadn't drove that far from Harmony, he was 20 miles from the Amherst. "Ethan Martin - Ethan, wake up.", he shook the sleeping boy, Ethan Martin stirred a little, before his eyes opened.

"Fox? Where are we?", Ethan Martin asked, turning his attention to his brother.

"We're almost in Amherst but, I had to stop for gas.", Fox told him, he heard his own stomach growl, it had been hours since either of them had ate. "Ethan, you hungry?", the little boy shrugged.

"Are you?", Ethan Martin asked.

"Yeah, why don't you go in there and get us something to eat.", Fox replied. "I'll be right in."

"Ain't junk food bad for you?", Ethan Martin asked, turning to him, Fox looked at him. "Mommy said it was unhealthy."

"Yeah, well it's been hours since we ate and I'm starved and I have no clue when we'll stop again.", Fox replied.

"What about you, aren't you going to stop and get some sleep.", Ethan Martin asked, giving him a weak smile, "I know you're tired, you have to be."

Ethan Martin nodded, Fox sighed as he watched the little boy entered the store. "How in the hell, am I going to keep this up, I've already stopped three times for gas, I'm ready to be buried, it's nearly 3:30. I'm on an abandoned road with no one in sight for miles, I have no money and I don't only have to worry about myself but, Ethan Martin as well, what have I gotten myself into?", he watched as the total to fill up was 40 dollars. "I have to get rid of this car, I'm going to have

over six - hundred dollars in gas in no time.", he placed to cap back over the gas tank then, headed inside the store where Ethan Martin was.

"Ethan you find anything?", Fox asked, his eyes skimming over the assorted selection of junk food._ 'There's no way in hell, we're going to be able to live on candy bars, soft drinks and potato chips.'_

"Yeah, I got these.", he handed him a handful of pixie sticks, two bags of Lays potato chips and two cokes, Fox heard his stomach growl in protest, there was no way this was going to make them fully satisfied, they needed real food. "Come on, let's get out here, put the food back where you got it we're going to go find us some real food, I'm starved and I know you are too."

"Nah, I had a big supper this will do.", Ethan Martin replied, Fox shook his head no.

"This won't do, we can't live on junk food.", Fox replied, he walked over to the cashier and paid for the gas.

"I'm glad we ate, I was starved.", Ethan Martin exclaimed, as they started back on their journey.

"Thought you weren't hungry?", Fox laughed.

"Well, I wasn't its - Fox I know you only got six hundred dollars and - I didn't want to be an annoyance.", Ethan Martin replied, he turned the radio down and looked at him. "I also know that's why you haven't stopped to sleep you're worried about money and - Fox, I - you need to get some sleep, it's late and you've drove for hours.", Ethan Martin replied. "Maybe, you should pull over at a truck stop or in some hotel parking lot?"

"It's not safe to do that.", Fox replied. "And, how did you find that out?"

"You talk a whole lot to yourself.", Ethan Martin replied. "I heard you cuss cause you had to stop again for gas."

"Yeah, well - don't worry about the money, whatever we need we'll get, I'll find away to get more money, I'm thinking of getting rid of this car for something less expensive on gas, we got too many miles to cover and at the rate I'm going I'll be broke before we hit New York.", Fox replied. "and..."

"Stop!!!", Ethan Martin exclaimed, causing Fox to slam on his brakes.

"What the - Ethan are you okay?", Fox asked, turning to Ethan Martin.

"Fox, you need to stop and get some rest, cause if you keep at it you won't make it to New York, everyone needs sleep and this hotel is kinda dead, I seriously doubt that they'll notice you're outside in a car asleep and so what if they do see you, the worst they can do is run us off, and it'll be hours before anyone finds us."

Fox smiled, Theresa had raised a very intelligent son, his words made a lot of sense and were so Theresa like, he slowly pulled into the parking lot, dimming his lights as he pulled in. Sleep sounded very nice to him right now.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

"Get away from me...", the woman screamed, Fox stirred from his slumber at the sound of the woman's scream. "I don't know you, get away from me, don't..."

Fox turned to Ethan Martin, his gut instinct was simply to ignore whoever it was and go back to sleep. _'Probably just a couple into it.'_, he turned back over to go back to sleep. "HELP ME!!!", he saw a flash of Theresa in front of him of her screaming for help as she took her last breath under that cold water. "Ethan Martin...", he watched as the boy turned to him.

"Fox? What's going on? You - Fox, tell me you ain't going to -", Fox shook his head. "You are,

Fox, do you have any ideal what kinds of things happen at motels like this, serial killers, robbers, whose to say that this ain't just some way to get her boyfriend a victim?", Ethan told him, the boy was wise for his age, Fox observed, they heard this time a muffled scream.

"Ethan, I have to...I - what if that girl is being hurt, I - take my phone call the police if I'm not back in ten minutes, lock the doors behind me and don't let any one in.", Fox reach over and grabbed the .38 that he had in the glove department.

"Fox...be careful you're all I got left.", Ethan Martin told him, grabbing his jacket sleeve.

"I - I'll be back okay, just keep the doors locked.", Fox told him, he got out of the car and placed the gun into his jacket pocket, he gave Ethan Martin one last glance then followed the voices to the woman.

xxxxxx

"Get off of-", the woman began.

"Honey, is there anything going on? I told you to stay right here and wait on me.", Fox said approaching the woman, who stood with her back to the older man and to him.

"This your woman?", the man asked, taking his hand off the woman, Fox nodded.

"Yea, me and my girl is on vacation.", Fox replied, the woman still hadn't turned to him, he wrapped his arm around her. "Play along.", he whispered burying his head in her dark hair, so that only she could hear him, she turned to the man and him, Fox drew in a breath, this wasn't possible.

"I'm so sorry, I was just...I thought she was...I got to go.", the man stuttered, then rushed off in a hurry.

"Thank you.", she told Fox, then turned to leave.

"My God, don't - I - don't leave me again...", he pulled her to him, wrapping her in his arms.

"Excuse me, I - I, who the hell are you, listen I'm thankful for you helping me but, I'm not a whore, I will not...", Fox looked at her, why was Theresa acting like this, how was she here? So many questions ran through his head but, right now he was thankful that she was alive, he pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. 'No, she is real, she's hear, she's alive.'

"I- I'm sorry, I just - Theresa, you don't remember me do you?", Fox asked, it was obvious she had no clue who he was and was freaked out, she looked up at him and shook her head.

"I have no clue who you are or how I got here, I - all I know is that I have this ID in my purse.", she handed him the ID.

"Angela De' Von.", he read, this had to be a fake ID this was Theresa, his Theresa.

"And, who in the hell are you?", Theresa asked. "Since you know my name it's only fitting that I know yours."

"Fox, Fox Crane.", Fox replied, she nodded. "Is that all you got in your purse."

She nodded. "I didn't even have a dime to my name, I-"

"Who bought you here?", Fox asked, he could tell she was frightened, she look away from him.

"I woke up in a hotel room...naked.", she muttered, she didn't look at him, he felt rage build up in him, he quickly masked it.

"Alone?", he asked, she nodded still not looking at him. "Theresa, listen I - come on lets get out of here."

"But, I don't know you, how do I know you're telling me the truth?", she asked, stopping dead where she stood.

"I - Theresa, I can tell you almost anything about yourself, just ask me anything and I can tell you...", she looked at him and shook her head no.

"Anybody can make up a past for me and how do I know that my name isn't Angela?", she asked, she watched as he sighed. "My ID does say Angela De' Von."

"I don't give a damn what that ID says, I - Theresa...", Fox began.

"Quit, just leave me alone.", she said simply walking away from him.

"Theresa, damn it, I ain't letting you leave me again, I lost you once and I'll be damned I do it again.", he picked her up throwing her over his shoulder.

"Damn it, put me down, I'm serious you, you let me down right now or I'll...", the woman trailed off.

"You'll what?", Fox asked, making his way towards the car.

"I'll scream rape.", she replied. "I swear I will...ra...", she watched as he put her down.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt you? Come on I saved your pretty little butt back there.", Fox pointed out.

"So...you didn't know who I was till after you'd done felt all over me.", she replied, she watched his expression change into a snarl.

"Felt all over you? Honey, all I did was wrap my arms around you, so that the man would think you were my girl.", Fox replied.

"Okay, but, what about when he left and you pulled me so close I could smell your after shave.", the woman replied.

"Damn it, Theresa just believe me...besides, I'm offering you a free ride and I got money to take you away from this motel. You know I'm sure this motel sees its shares of dirty ol' men. And, if next time I'm not around then maybe - you might not be so lucky next time, at least let me call your family back home...", he trailed off, 'Ethan Martin, damn it, he'd forgot all about his brother, Theresa's son.'

"My family?", she asked. "Are you serious, do you really know my family?"

"Yes, I - your mother is Pilar, she died a couple months ago, your father is Martin, he left when you were young, your brothers are Antonio, he's dead also, then there's Luis who is engaged to my aunt Sheridan and Miguel, he's away searching for Charity, his girlfriend, then you got a baby sister named Paloma, she lives in Mexico.", she nodded.

"Is there anything else?", she somehow wanted all this to be true, he head screamed at her to turn and run but, her heart told her to stay.

"I- you have a son, Ethan Martin, he - he's with me right now in the car.", Fox replied.

"Are you his father? How come my child is with you?", Theresa asked, he could tell she was anxious.

"It's your child with- yes, I'm his father.", Fox replied, he didn't feel like telling her that, she had a child with Julian and right now he had to get her to trust him and leave with him. _'Besides, once Theresa, starts to remember I'll tell her the truth.'_

She nodded. "Okay, I - I'll go with you, but, I swear if you'll lying to me, I'll make it so that you'll never have another kid."

Fox smirked. "Deal, now come on, we're going to Chicago."

"Where?", Theresa asked.

"It's along story, once we get on the road you can ask me all you want.", Fox replied, it had been much over ten minutes. "Ethan Martin is - I told him to call the cops if I wasn't back in ten minutes, she nodded as he made his way to the sports car, he watched as Ethan unlocked the door when he saw him approach.

"Fox about time I was worried, whose...", he trailed off, when he saw the woman with him, he looked at Fox, then at the woman._ 'There's no way? What kind of sick game is he playing?'_

Fox caught the looks that were going on between mother and son. "Ethan Martin-"

"Mommy?", Ethan Martin asked, he rose from his car seat and out of the car and ran to Theresa. _'She was alive.'_

_**A/N: I'm leaning three different ways with this story not too sure yet, which path I shall take...so tell me is Angela, Theresa or not?**_


End file.
